


The Gifts Just Keep Coming

by gemsbonezone (lesbianpapyrus)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, this took forever to write haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/gemsbonezone
Summary: Papyrus's birthday is coming to a close, and Mettaton knows just how to end the night.





	The Gifts Just Keep Coming

“Well, darling? How’s your birthday been so far, hmm?” Mettaton asked, kissing his boyfriend’s temple.

He and Papyrus had had a busy day celebrating, and now they were relaxing and holding each other in a hot bubble bath, enjoying the warmth and each other’s company.

Papyrus nuzzled into the robot’s neck contentedly. “It’s been wonderful, Mettaton! I can’t believe you put together a whole surprise party for me. And I loved the songs your band performed.” He glanced around. “Do you want to know a secret?”

Mettaton leaned in even closer to Papyrus than he already was. “What is it?”

“I cried a little at the song you wrote especially for me,” whispered Papyrus.

Mettaton laughed and kissed Papyrus again on the teeth. “Oh, honey. I’m glad you liked it.” Then a rather sly look came over his face. “And I bet you’re going to like what I have planned next even better.”

“Oh, really? What’s that?” Papyrus demanded excitedly.

Mettaton chuckled as he watched Papyrus’s soul pound deeply with anticipation. “All in due time, sweetheart. Let’s just enjoy our bath,” he teased, tickling the skeleton’s foot with one of his own under the water.

Papyrus bounced impatiently. “Well, now I _can’t_ enjoy it. I’m too busy thinking about your next gift!” he complained. “You know,” he added, poking Mettaton in the stomach, “it _is_ my birthday. I shouldn’t have to wait anymore for gifts. And you said I could have anything I wanted when we went shopping earlier.”

“Yes, darling, _while we were shopping._ Now we’re home and I say you have to wait.” Mettaton laughed as Papyrus pouted. “Don’t sulk. You’ll find it was worth the wait.”

Papyrus scooted all the way to the other side of the tub away from Mettaton, still sulking. Mettaton watched him in disbelief, a smile still halfway on his face. “Darling! Are you serious?” He went and joined his boyfriend on the other side. “Keep this up and perhaps I won’t give it to you, after all.”

Papyrus sighed and wrapped his arms around Mettaton’s waist. “Okay, okay. I’ll be patient, promise.”

Mettaton kissed his skull several times. “Mmmmm, that’s better.”

The two kissed and cuddled for a while more until Mettaton decided it was time. “Alright, Papy, honey. Stay in here, I still have to… wrap your gift. I’ll call when it’s ready,” he said, untangling himself from the skeleton’s limbs.

Papyrus watched eagerly, smiling, as Mettaton stepped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around himself, and headed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He splashed around in the water, not sure what to do with himself. What was Mettaton’s next gift going to be? Would it really be as exciting as it sounded?

After almost ten minutes, he finally heard Mettaton’s voice. “Alright, sweetheart, it’s ready. It’s over here on the bed.”

Papyrus nearly fell over getting out of the tub, not even remembering to drain the water before he grabbed a towel and covered himself with it. He opened the door and practically ran toward the bed, and stopped short when he saw what was upon it.

Mettaton had somehow managed to wrap himself entirely in red ribbons. They encircled his arms, legs, and torso, and he’d even stuck a bow in his hair. He lay on the bed on his side, his hip cocked seductively. “Well, Papy? What do you think?” he asked, smirking.

Papyrus surprised him by laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” Mettaton demanded, confused. “Is—is _something_ sticking out?”

“No, no!” Papyrus tried to calm down. “You just look silly, all wrapped up like that.”

Mettaton pouted; he hadn’t wanted to look silly at all. But he recovered quickly. “Come and unwrap me then… so I can look sexy for you.”

So _that_ was Mettaton’s last gift—birthday sex.

Not a thing in the world could have made Papyrus say no to that.

He threw aside his towel and jumped up on the bed, positioning himself over Mettaton, who settled onto his back. Papyrus pulled the bow out of his hair and studied it for a minute before sticking it on his own skull.

Mettaton giggled. “Darling, I can’t possibly take you seriously with that thing on your head.”

“You expected me to find you _sexy_ with it in your hair!” Papyrus retorted good-naturedly, but he took the bow off and placed it on the bedside table.

“I thought you _always_ find me sexy.”

“I do! But sometimes you do things that make you very silly as well,” Papyrus replied. “Now hush so I can get these ribbons off you.”

“I don’t have to be quiet for you to do that.”

“You do if you want me to focus!” Papyrus carefully unwound some of the ribbon from Mettaton’s arm. “How did you even _do_ this? And so fast, too…”

“I might have practiced a little,” admitted Mettaton. “I wanted to make sure it was perfect.”

Papyrus smiled as he uncovered Mettaton’s other arm. “You didn’t have to. You’re always perfect.”

The skeleton pulled more ribbon from Mettaton’s chest and groin area. “Papy, don’t you want to save the best part for last?” Mettaton asked curiously.

“I am. That’s why your legs are still covered.”

Mettaton laughed and lay a hand over his groin. “Of course. My legs _are_ the best part of me. Still, I think you should save _this_ for last.”

Papyrus sighed. “Okay!” he relented, and switched to his legs instead.

When one of them was bare, he couldn’t help but bend down and rub his teeth against the soft, warm metal skin of Mettaton’s thigh. The robot groaned. “Come on, honey. I’m just _dying_ to fuck you, hurry it up a little.”

Papyrus kept unwrapping Mettaton at his slow, careful pace, however, unless he finally pulled away the last ribbons and the robot lay fully exposed before him.

Mettaton stretched luxuriously as Papyrus looked over his body, his eyes full of love, wonder, and anticipation. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Papyrus ran his hands up Mettaton’s thigh, reaching for his cock. But Mettaton suddenly jumped up and flipped him over, positioning himself on top. “Oh, no, Papy. This is _your_ night, _I’m_ going to do the work,” the robot said in a husky voice, his eyes lidded. “You just relax and enjoy.”

Papyrus giggled uncontrollably as Mettaton bent down and began kissing his neck vertebrae and shoulder, his soft lips and nibbling teeth tickling the sensitive bones. Then he moved down to his chest, kissing and stroking each rib. The slow touches were almost unbearable for Papyrus. “Mettaton…”

“Hmmm?” Mettaton replied distractedly, still focused on the delicious bare ribs under him.

“I thought you were… were dying to fuck me,” Papyrus reminded him breathlessly.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s unusual use of vulgar language. “Yes, of course I am. But as I said earlier, darling… all in due time.” He kissed Papyrus’s sternum, then moved to the side and nipped at one of his ribs, drawing another moan from the skeleton.

Soon Mettaton made it down to his hips, caressing and kissing the bones all around until he could see magic streaming from Papyrus’s soul into his pelvis, forming a beautiful glowing erection that made his mouth water. Biting his lip, he looked up at Papyrus, who nodded excitedly.

Mettaton stared into Papyrus’s eyes as he took hold of the base, let his tongue loll out lewdly, and slowly licked up the shaft.

Papyrus couldn’t keep looking down for long; the excitement and the pleasure left him shaking and feeling weak. He put his head back and clutched at the sheets of the bed, closing his eyes and letting the feelings overtake him.

Mettaton smiled and turned his attention fully on Papyrus’s cock, fondling it lovingly and leaving feathery-light kisses on the tip, making Papyrus moan with desire.

“Such _naughty_ noises you’re making up there, Papyrus. Are you sure I shouldn’t stop?” the robot teased, stroking his erection with his thumb ever so softly.

Papyrus groaned and opened one eye to glare at his boyfriend.

Mettaton laughed aloud. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing! Here we go.” He ran his hands up his thigh bones and around his hips, finally coming back around to his dick. The robot gave it one last little peck before taking the whole length in his mouth, moving his head up and down, lips sucking and tongue wrapping and unwrapping, inflicting that most primal pleasure.

Papyrus could hardly breathe for the indescribable feeling of Mettaton around him. Only small gasps and whimpers could escape from his mouth. He reached forward blindly and grasped Mettaton’s hair with both hands, tangling his fingers in the strands.

Mettaton smiled as he felt Papyrus pull on his hair. He sucked and bobbed his head a few more times before pulling up with a little pop and gazing back up at the skeleton’s face. “Feels good, doesn’t it, darling?”

“What—w-what are you stopping for? Keep—keep going, don’t stop—please…” Papyrus huffed, his soul pounding hard and bright in his chest.

Mettaton let out a low laugh and ducked his head down suddenly, but instead of taking Papyrus’s cock back in his mouth, he left a trail of kisses down the side of the shaft and back up to the tip. Then he gripped his cock again and moved his hand slowly up and down, watching himself almost lazily.

 _“Mettaton!”_ whined Papyrus, sitting up, half-grinning and half-grimacing at the robot. “S-stop—”

“Oh? Stop?” Mettaton pulled his hand away, smirking.

_“METTATON!”_

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, Papy, but you’re just _so_ much fun to tease,” laughed Mettaton, putting his chin in his hands. “You look so cute when you’re flustered.”

“C-come on, Mettaton, i-it’s my birthday,” Papyrus pleaded, dropping back onto the pillows, chest heaving.

“You’re right,” Mettaton sighed, fingering Papyrus’s cock lightly. “I suppose it’s only fair of me to give you what I promised.”

“Yes! Y-yes—if you please—gaaaaaaa _AAAAAAAAAAHH!”_ Papyrus’s voice cut off with a yell as Mettaton began sucking on his dick again, this time with renewed energy.

Papyrus could feel every stroke of the robot’s tongue, every groove in his mouth—even the gentle rub of his teeth against him was like heaven to his senses. It was no wonder that he soon came with a loud moan, almost right down Mettaton’s throat.

The robot swallowed and coughed slightly, licking his lips, enjoying the somewhat bitter yet savory taste of Papyrus’s cum. “Did you enjoy that, honey?” he asked, stroking the skeleton’s inner thigh bones.

Papyrus sighed, eyes closed in sleepy satisfaction. “I-it was fantastic…”

“Good. Are you ready for the next part, then?”

Papyrus’s eyes snapped open. “The n-next part?”

“Mmhmmm,” Mettaton hummed mysteriously. He patted his boyfriend’s hip. “Turn over when you’re ready.”

Papyrus immediately flipped over onto his front and got on his knees, sleepiness gone instantly. His shaky excitement was back, and all he could think about was how much he was going to enjoy this next part.

Mettaton smirked as his eyes roamed shamelessly over Papyrus’s backside, over the hips and the tailbone and, under it, the hole in the ectoplasm that served as a sexual entrance. He ran his hands over it all, grinning as Papyrus’s breathing sped up significantly at his touch. “Ready already, hmmm?” he mused. “You’re awfully excited…”

“And—and you’d be just as excited if I were doing it for you!” retorted Papyrus. “Now please—get on with it!”

“Well! That’s awfully demanding of you, isn’t it? Maybe I’ll just stop here.” Mettaton sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“W—what? B-but Mettaton!” Papyrus whined, looking back at Mettaton with puppy-dog eye sockets.

“Now don’t give me the eyes!” Mettaton tried to look away; he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer if Papyrus kept begging like that. “You spoiled your chances.”

Papyrus turned himself around and cuddled up to Mettaton, worming his way under his crossed arms and nuzzling against his chest. He gazed up at the robot’s face expectantly.

Mettaton made a face and laughed. “Alright, you’ve got me! I was never going to withhold myself from you in the first place, but now you’ve _doubly_ convinced me. Lie back down, now,” he said, pushing Papyrus back onto the pillows.

The skeleton got back on his knees, facing away from his boyfriend, practically bouncing with eagerness. He kept looking back hopefully every few seconds, as Mettaton seemed to be taking his sweet time prepping himself.

Mettaton finally grasped Papyrus’s hips and bent down to brush his lips against the entrance, to kiss the rim, even to stop and stick his tongue inside briefly. He grinned as Papyrus let out a high-pitched sigh, loud and lustful. The robot trailed a few more kisses up his tailbone and spine before sitting up and lining up his cock with Papyrus’s entrance.

A shaky, breathless gasp escaped from Papyrus as Mettaton filled him, pulling back on his hips while simultaneously moving his own forward, so they met in the middle. Mettaton felt so _good_ inside him—but it could be even better. It felt as though Mettaton were deliberately avoiding the one spot that would make Papyrus scream with pleasure.

And indeed he was. Mettaton knew that the longer he waited to hit that spot, the better it would feel when he finally did. So he just slid slowly in and out, purposefully taking his time, waiting for the sound he wanted to hear.

After quite a while, he finally heard it.

“Mettaton…”

“Yes—sweetheart?” grunted Mettaton. _About time,_ he thought to himself. He was getting near to climaxing, but he would have hated to do that before fulfilling Papyrus’s desire.

“Mettaton, _please…”_ Papyrus’s voice was little more than a whimper.

“What is it, darling?” Mettaton resisted the urge to go faster.

“M-make me—fuck me harder, please, make me—make me feel good!” begged Papyrus. “Please!”

What Mettaton _couldn’t_ resist was the urge to tease Papyrus just a little more. “And here I thought I already was!” he chuckled deeply, forcing himself to stay at his same slow pace.

“Mett-Mettaton!” Papyrus cried, clutching at the bedsheets desperately. “I said _please!”_

“You also said ‘fuck’ again. Such naughtiness. Perhaps you don’t deserve this.”

“Well—well, you just said it!”

“So I did. I suppose I’d best eat my words and give this to you, then.” With that, Mettaton angled himself just the right way, and his next thrust hit Papyrus’s perfect spot.

The only thing Papyrus could do at first was make a choking noise as he was caught completely off guard. But his moans became louder and wilder as Mettaton went faster and harder, hitting the spot every time. “MMMMM—nnng—oh—oh, oh, _Mettaton! METTATON!”_ he screamed, losing all dignity in the face of the sweet pleasure his lover was giving him.

Mettaton was _so_ close to finishing; he could feel his lower body quiver with desire, his legs numb, toes curling, cock surrounded by unfathomable feeling. He went even faster and harder, determined to give Papyrus satisfaction for as long as he could. “God—fucking god, you feel _good,_ Papyrus— _gaaaah—”_

Papyrus let his head fall onto the pillows, nearly exhausted by all the movement and the pleasure and the feeling. But he didn’t want it to end.

But it wasn’t long before Mettaton climaxed, and he pulled slowly out of Papyrus, his chest heaving, hands still clutching his hip bones. Papyrus himself slumped down onto the bed, completely winded.

“Wowie, Mettaton, that was—that was _amazing,”_ he huffed, smiling dreamily and giggling.

Mettaton collapsed next to Papyrus and wrapped his arms around his rib cage. “Only—only the best for—my darling,” he replied tenderly, kissing the back of his skull.

Papyrus twisted himself around and snuggled into Mettaton’s neck, just as he had been doing in the bath earlier. “You know, I believe I forgot to drain the tub,” he whispered vacantly.

Mettaton stretched his arm out and smoothed the blankets up over the two of them. “Don’t worry about it, honey. We’ll get it in the morning,” he yawned. “Well, did that match up to the rest of your birthday gifts?”

Papyrus thought for a minute. “It was just as good, if not better,” he decided. “But then, I would say that about _any_ gift from you. I’m just glad to be with you.”

Mettaton laughed slightly. “Oh, love, you’re so sappy. I adore you,” he sighed, planting his lips on his smile.

“I love you, too.”

Soon enough, clasped in each other’s arms, the two of them were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL I LOVE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> ok enough caps lock. anyway this legit took me forever to write, smut is so hard tbh. all those little details! but generally I really enjoy writing it. I love making sure these two are focused on making each other feel good.
> 
> I know you love saucy stuff, so I hope you enjoyed this!! I know they did, haha.


End file.
